Demon Blood
by Micky and Spells
Summary: Liz is a new student at Crossover Academy and the Exorcist school. Although she has a little secret, her brother is a half demon in a world where demons are considered to be evil. RinxOc
1. Family

**Written by:Micky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist**

**A**** ̷N: This story takes place before they fight Satan and a little after they fight for the first time Amaimon. Please enjoy and leave me a review! (Nothing rude please)**

* * *

><p>-Hey Rin! Wait a second<p>

The boy slowed and turned flashing me a kind smile. His deep blue eyes gazed down into my own violet ones. He had his black hair held up by a silver clip.

-Hey Liz.

-Um…you're going to the cram school right?

-Your coming too aren't you?

-Oh! No, not today, I was wondering if you could bring in my assignments to your brother?

-Of course, that's what friends are for! Why aren't you coming today?

-I have sine errands to run but I'll see you tomorrow!

-Alright.

He turned on his heels and continued his walk to the school carrying the homework under his arm. I let out a small as, tucking a strand of silky black hair behind my ear. Straightening, I turned quickly and jogged down and out of the school yard. Turning into a store I snuck into the bathroom, locking it tightly. Slipping out of the pink skirt and white polo shirt that was the school uniform at True Cross Academy. Kneeling down I pulled shorts and a long blue skirt that fell open at my left leg, pulling on a black tank top. Finally I pulled my hair into a tight high ponytail letting the blond streaks stand out clearly against the black of the rest of my hair. As I slipped out the back exist I had pulled out my summoning papers. Pricking my finger I let a drop fall onto the paper whispering as the drop fell.

-Not all demons are monsters.

As I uttered the last words a flash came from the paper and a jet black dog appeared. Bright purple eyes stared back at its tamer eager for an adventure.

-Lets go.

A snort came from the demon walking confidently beside me. I continued steadily walking down the dimly lit alley way until a small hut appeared, mostly hidden by the factories nearby. Strolling up to the door I placed a small yet intricately designed key into the lock and turned it three times to the right, once to the left. A click and the door slowly opened.

-Liz!

Bending, I let the young boy wrap his arms around your neck. He had the same night black hair with sandy blond streaks as my own, along with a pair of amethyst eyes. He hugged me tightly before noticing my companion sitting politely by the door wagging his tail gently against the old wooden floor.

-You brought Cocoa too!

The boy ran to the dog and gave him a huge hug around the neck. Pulling away the dog licked the boys face in his own welcome. The young boy giggled petting the demon behind his ear.

-Cocoa?

-Yeah! I named him while you were gone sis!

Chuckling slightly, I walked into the old shack. The floor boards creaked with every step. Sitting down on an old dusted cushion I pulled my bag closer producing a muffin for my brother. He beamed taking the treat from my hands giving me a small peck on the cheek as he went to eat it.

-Hey Shion, what's this?

I hesitantly walked over to the remains of a chair and table. There were pieces of wood neatly swept into one corner as the larger pieces had been propped against the peeling wallpaper. There were bits of splinters still on the floor surrounding the wreckage.

-I'm sorry sis I didn't mean to!

I stared back at him, barely noticing his pointed ears and demonic tail twitching softly as shimmering tears started to flow down his cheeks. Sighing softly I walked over hugging Shion, your half brother. Memories from when I was eight flashed into my mind. That was when mom had been attacked by a demon and had gotten pregnant with Shion. It was said to be common, although people would surely kill him if they found out that he was a demon, even if he was still half human and would never hurt anyone.

_-I must keep him safe…_

Walking forward I pulled the sobbing boy into my arms, holding him close until he was reduced to subdued sobs and sniffles. The dog came forward licking the boys face producing an adorable smile from Shion.

-It's okay. Just remember whenever you're mad, think of mommy and me. Remember how we'll always be here for you no matter what!

-Oh my Liz your back!

Tears came to my eyes as I turned to face the woman who had spoken. She was standing in the doorway to the back room, wearing a dirty old dress with an apron tied around her waist. She was slender with long straight black hair; one blond streak ran through it. A scar ran down the right side of her lovely face.

-Mom!

I ran and gave a quick hug, whistling the demon brought your bag closer. Reaching inside, I rummaged around looking for the food, medicine and books that were safely packed away. Glancing up I saw the dog staring as if expecting something. Giving a slight smile I produced a small bone and gave it to the wonderful familiar.

-Thank-you very much Cocoa

-_You seriously going to call me that?-_

-Course!

I patted the dogs head with a cocky smirk on my face and handed mom the food and supplies she needed. The moon was raised high in the sky as I stepped out of the house waving goodbye to everyone. Running down the alley ways, Cocoa on my right side as we jogged through puddles from a slight shower hours before.

-_Damn I'm going to be sooo late getting back to school!_

Cocoa barked loudly as I was projected forward onto the hard gravel of the alley way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: small cliff hanger at the end! I had to find some way of making my first chapter interesting! Second chapter will come out soon!**

**Please review (again nothing rude please! Just constructive criticize) **


	2. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist although Liz is an OC.**

**A/N: Here is a fight scene I'm not totally comfortable writing them so please leave a review so that I may improve on them thanks! ^.^**

* * *

><p>Standing up quickly I reached down grabbing a baton from a strap on my thigh. Spinning it around it grew into a long silver staff intricately designed with engravings of various symbols. Cocoa ran to place himself protectively in front of my legs.<p>

-How cute! Say this looks like it's going to be fun!

Immerging from the shadows a demon walked out flashing a cocky smirk. He had horns and dagger like fangs. He walked as if he was majorly disfigured crouching slightly with his arms bending in awkward angles. It flicked its tail back and forth excitedly. Its talon like hands were glowing a deep red flicking its fingers in sent a blast in my direction. Jumping to one side I sprinted back towards him slashing down my staff. He grabbed the end, giving a quick wink he sent a blast down the weapons length sending me flying backwards into the hard brick of the alley wall. A loud cracking sound emerged from my rib cage and blood dripped down my cheek from a cut on my head as I slammed into the auburn stone. My vision was going blurry as I heard a small whimper came from Cocoa as he too was launched down the alley.

-No…

A small moan escaped my lips. The demon smirked hands still glowing as he walked towards me. He put a hand under my chin making me stare into his piercing green eyes. He tilted his head to the right as if studying me, smiling slightly he put his hand to my chest. A feeling as if I was being pounded by a hurricane from within made me cry out in agony. Cuts started appearing all over my pale skin, bright crimson blood started dripping down my arm. The demon cackled, tilting his head back he laughed then stopped eyes going wide in shock as he jumped away from me. A glowing figure landed in front of me, blue flames almost blinding me, a black tail flicked back and forth.

-Rin!

His tail whipped slightly as he heard his name. His ears were pointed and he held his sword at the shocked demon. He darted forward charging the demon before he had a chance to recover. With a sickening sound the sword pierced through the demon, it let a half chocked gasp of horror as it fell to its knees. Rin leaned in closer and whispered something into the demons ear as it disappeared into ash.

Straightening he placed his sword back into its scabbard, as he did the flames disappeared and his ears shrank in size. He sighed softly turning concerned eyes towards me. He strode forward and carefully lifted me into his arms. Hugging me close he started walking towards the school, at that moment my eyelids felt heavy as a clung closer to him, blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay it's a little short but please tell me what I could do to improve it so please review! :D**


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion!**

**A****̷****N: I know the last chapter was a little short but I hope with one will make up for it!**

* * *

><p>A pounding in my head brought me to a horrible awakening. Opening my eyes slowly the lights of the infirmary glared down on me, putting my hand up to shield my eyes I noticed that my arm was bandaged from my wrist to my shoulder. Laying my hand against my forehead I felt bandages there also along with some wrapped around my chest. Sitting up I felt hands gently push me back down onto the soft mattress of the cot I was laying on.<p>

-Your ribs are broken, you probably shouldn't get up.

-Rin?

-Yeah.

I turned my head slightly; he was sitting on a white plastic chair looking down at me. His eyes held a mixture of anger and concern. I looked back down at myself looking for any further damage. It was true my ribs did feel as if they had been beaten by a hammer repeatedly and your bandages still had blood stains on them. Turning back to Rin I noticed that he was looking at me funny.

-Is there something wrong?

-Of course there is! What were you doing in that alley so late? You were suppose to be running errands!

-I…I was.

-Bullshit! What were you doing?

-That's really none of your business!

-The hell it is! I saved you so I deserve to know!

-What were you doing out there anyway?

A dark look crossed his face and he stood and stormed out of the room. I sat there dumbstruck, not exactly knowing what to do. With a final sigh I laid back down staring up at the blank ceiling of the hospital.

-_Just what are you Rin Okumura?_

* * *

><p>-I'm so glad you can finally come back to school!<p>

-I'm glad to be back Shiemi.

Smiling back at the blond girl skipping beside me I couldn't help but feel happy. Shiemi was one of my closest friends, she had blond hair cut to her shoulders and a cute little familiar called Nee. He looked kinda like a plant doll but they seemed to like get a long well. Opening a door with one of the many keys I had in my bag I walked into the small classroom lightly pulling on the hem of my pink skirt nervously. A giant group of people came forward giving me hugs and huge smiles. The rest of my friends greeted me with a summary of the past few days which involved Izumo slapping Shima and Bon getting into another fight with Rin. Chuckling I turned to find Rin sitting at his desk, walking over I bent and whispered in his ear.

-I need to talk to you after class, by the fountain.

-I'm busy.

-Be there.

He looked at me shocked then slowly nodded. Walking away with a triumphant smile I took my seat with Shiemi waiting for Rin's twin brother, Professor Okumura, to start the class.

* * *

><p>-What do you want?<p>

-Just sit down!

-What do you want?

-I said sit.

With a groan he sat on the marble ledge of the fountain. He wouldn't meet my eyes; he just sat there staring down at his shoes. I waited for him to say something, anything. Finally I had enough of this and put my hands under his chin making him face me. His deep blue eyes showed determination yet, fear.

-_Is it really that bad?_

I thought nervously swallowing a lump in my throat. I removed my hand but he didn't look away. The water rushed behind us as I looked for the right words to say. People came and went as we sat there in silence. I finally mustered up my courage and whispered.

-What are you?

He shuddered then looked back down at his shoes. He clenched his fists and moved to stand up, I grabbed his arm and sat him down again. He clenched and un-clenched his fists and he slammed his hand down on the fountain.

-Tell me…please?

-I'm a demon.

-No…Rin, your more than that. The flames, they aren't a normal demons flames. They looked like the flames of Satan…

-That's because..I am the son of Satan.

I just looked at him shocked, then turned my head down to my hands which lay flat against my legs. I felt him shift next to me then leaning back against the higher ledge. Thinking back I could remember all the times he had gone off alone to fight a monster and come back with a scratch, how he was so strong and how he seemed to lose his temper so easily.

-Aren't you going to run tell the others?

-Why should I?

He jumped a little at my answer staring wide eyed at me. He grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. He shook me lightly making my hair fly in my face and in front of my eyes. Looking at him through my bangs I could see him look down at his shoes and release his hold on me. I straightened my hair and looked at him again.

-Don't you want to kill me?

-No.

-Don't you think I'm a monster?

-No.

-But I'm a demon.

-Not all demons are monsters.

-But we do bad things; we hurt people and destroy things. We truly are monsters.

His eyes went distant as if remembering an old memory. I on the other hand was furious at what he was saying. Standing up I turned quickly and slapped him. Fury flared into his eyes and he jumped up grabbing my wrist. I snatched my hand away staring at him.

-Tomorrow we have a day off. You wanted to know where I was? Be here at 8 IN THE MORNING!

I marched away furious at myself. I slammed to door to my room and took off the itchy polo shirt and ugly stripped bow. Slipping out of my pink skirt I put on some shorts and a tank top and laid in my bed staring up and the beige ceiling. I slammed my hand against the wall.

-_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>****N: OK so I hope this made up for the UBER short chapter before so please review! ****

** **


	4. Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist! If I did I would be the happiest person on earth but sadly I don't. **

**A****̷****N: On request from **kawaiipandaz **I will no longer use my little dashy-things (-) when my characters are speaking. So please review and tell me if this is better or not thank-you!**

* * *

><p>Slipping my bad over my shoulder I closed the door to my dorm. Straightening my long blue skirt I continued down to the fountain. Walking down the long hallway I thought why had I invited Rin to come to my house today? Sighing I walked out of the building. All I know is today is going to be a long day. Rin was already sitting by the fountain wearing dark jeans a white shirt and a black jacket.<p>

"Let's go."

He nodded and followed me out of the school. Turning behind a story I pulled out the small paper and carefully pricked my finger and let a drop fall onto the white sheet muttering. Cocoa appeared by my side and looked angrily at Rin. Rin stood wide eyed staring at my familiar as Cocoa stared angrily back.

"I didn't know you were a tamer!"

"I came late in the year I missed that class."

He stared on as the dog followed me. I gave him a confident smile as we continued walking through the back alleys. We had finally reached the industrial area near the school. He looked at me puzzled and I just told him to keep up with a wave of my hand. Walking past the cement blocks and piles of dirt the size of small mountains we finally reached the small hut. I knocked three times then turned to see Rin's confused expression. I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Liz you finally came home!"

Shion ran in from the back room and threw himself into my arms. I hugged him tightly flattening his hair which was standing on end. He smiled at me his eyes sparkling with delight. Laughing I kissed his head and put him down so that he could go see Cocoa. Instead he stared up at Rin confused. In turn Rin was staring awestruck at Shion.

"Hey sis, whose this?"

I turned and let Rin walk into the small house. He looked around quickly then bowed. Turning I saw mom standing in the doorway, tears were coming to her eyes as she sprinted into the main room and crushed me in a hug. Pulling away she began to question me as to where I was. Then she turned, saw Rin and began to question about him and why he was there. Chuckling I went and sat on one of the whole chairs and leaned my head against my hand.

"Mom, Shion, this is my friend Rin. Rin, this is my family."

"Hello it's really nice to meet Liz's family."

Rin bowed again to my mom and held out a hand to Shion. He stared at it confused until Rin took his hand and shook it. Shion smiled up at him then ran to go and play with the forgotten Cocoa. I helped mom set up the table as I talked to her and Rin. We ate some homemade stew along with some raisin. Seeing Rin's expression made me smile. I led him to the kitchen and he made us all a small cake. After eating almost half the cake and getting most of it on his face, Shion ran off the play with Cocoa. My mom and I explained everything to Rin; in turn he explained what he knew about his past. After we had swapped stories Rin and I spent the last hour playing with Shion who was over- joyed with having someone new to play with. It had started to get late so we said our farewells and promised to come home sooner next time. Then we started the long walk back to the academy.

"So that's why you were mad yesterday. You knew that Shion wasn't a monster…I'm sorry."

"You're not a monster either, I mean just here you saved me from that demon. Thank-you…"

"Listen Liz,"

He turned grabbing my shoulders making me face him. The moon had risen and was shining a pale blue on Rin, his eyes seemed to go an even deeper blue as he stared down at me intently. I blushed and turned my head away inspecting my shoes. I could hear him sigh as he put his hand under my chin and made me face him. My heart started pounding louder and I feared that he might be able to hear it.

"You are the first person I have ever told about me…well except for my brother and my father…and a few other people…okay point is I had wanted to tell you a long time ago about me but I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Oh…"

"But I see now that I can trust you. That even though sometimes you seem closed down, you're really just protecting those you care about. You are truly a caring, sweet and wonderful person…"

"Rin I love you."

I was shocked by the words that I had just said. I hid my face and began to turn away as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, spinning me around. My eyes widened as he pressed his lips gently to mine, then I relaxed wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me tighter to him. We pulled away slightly for air, his eyes were tinkling and he had a triumphant smile plastered onto his lips. I could feel myself blushing as a turned away a slight smile on my face. I continued walking down the alley when I felt his hand grasp onto mine. He squeezed my hand gently giving me a brilliant smile. I couldn't help it I leaned into him as we walked back towards the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>****N: Okay so I know Rin gets a little bit out of character it's just that he has to get sensitive some time!** **So please leave me a review about my characters speech bubbles so to speak, thank-you!****

** **


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any other series like this!**

**A******N: So far everything is good in the life of Rin and Liz! So obviously we need to ruin it. Please let me know if I fall out of character or something.****

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay for most of you this is your first assignment. Remember you need to work as a team, these ghouls aren't he lower level ones you are used to."<strong>

**"Yes professor Okumura."**

**The group chorused then turned towards the dark forest leaving their cozy camp behind. All were dressed in the school uniform, pink skirts, black pants, white shirts and stripped bows or ties. The three girls had their familiars by their sides as they trudged across a small lake. Rin helped me across the rickety bridge. After what seemed like hours and not a single ghoul had appeared we had decided to take a break by a serene looking creek. There was a grassy area by the water and it looked cool, a welcoming fact on the hot day. I walked up to the creek to splash some water over me as I heard Cocoa start barking. I turned to see him running towards me, I looked down again and the water had started to boil. A blue hand with long finger nails reached out of the water grabbing my neck and lifting me high above the ground. I struggled against the hideous demon; it had piercing green eyes and fin like ears. It had surprisingly sharp teeth and a long pointed nose.**

**"Liz!"**

**My friends cried my name from the side of the creek; I could hear the familiars growling behind me. The demon tightened his grip around my throat making me gasp or air. It looked past me and to my friends below. I kicked at him but he barely flinched as he inspected them.**

**"I am jet, demon king of water, a pleasure to meet you my prince."**

**"Let her go!"**

**"_Rin…what are you doing!"_**

**"Is this what the young prince wants?"**

**Jet loosened his grip around my neck and dropped me. I shrieked as a slimy tentacle wrapped around my waist then around my arms and legs. What seemed like possessed seaweed held me up high to Jet. He inspected me up and down as if I was on display. Then he smirked and chuckled turning back to Rin.**

**"You know, she's not much to look at."**

**"What did you just say fish boy?"**

**Rin was furious I could see that he was having trouble controlling his flames. The others had started chanting while Izumo and Shiemi had their familiars at the ready. Cocoa was standing beside Rin looking furious and barking loudly. With a wave of his hand Jet summoned multiple lower level demons to attack my friends. I felt helpless watching them fight.**

**"No please stop!"**

**A slimy tentacle came and wrapped around my mouth gagging me. Jet moved closer looking down on me with his greedy green eyes. His smile sent goose bumps up my spin and I wriggled in my bonds. He seemed to enjoy my struggle for at that moment his hand began to glow a steady light blue.**

**"You see, I want your friend over there to feel as much pain as I had the time he murdered my youngest brother!"**

**"_That demon in the alley was this one youngest brother!"_**

**My eyes widened as he put his scaly hand to my chest. It felt like my lungs had filled with water and I was drowning from the inside. My ribs began to ache, my lungs as if they were going to burst and my heart was straining to beat. An ear piercing scream came from me as the familiar removed my slippery gag. Tears sprang to my eyes as I coughed out some water mixed with a little blood. I spat it to the side looking up at Rin, he was in flames and rage filled his eyes. I felt Jet remove his hand from my chest, as he did the pain went away and I could breathe again.**

**"I think I made him mad."**

**Rin charged forward slicing the lower level demons in an instant. Jet's familiar held me to one side as he lashed out, whip like, at Rin. A squirmed trying to break free as the monster was distracted. I managed to get a hand free and reached down for my staff. At that moment a scaly hand reached down and grabbed mine. I froze as Jet moved forward and in an almost hissing voice he whispered into my ear.**

**"You shouldn't play with demons. You could get burned."**

**"You're wrong."**

**"With that I should be taking my leave of this wretched place. Until next time demon lover."**

**With that he vanished into thin air. The seaweed monster was about to do the same only Rin was faster slicing it length wise. It gave gargling cry of pain then fell to pieces; Rin grabbed me around the waist as I fell. He laid me down on the grass then collapsed next to me. I crawled over and sheathed his sword, as I did his flames died down.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rin what are you?"<strong>

**Suguro's question cut through the air like a knife. Tension seemed to hang in the air as I moved closer to Rin putting my hand on his shoulder. He was still face down in the grass even though he tried to stand I just gently pushed him down. I faced our friends they were all waiting for an answer.**

**"I'm…Satan's son."**

**A loud gasp came from the group as they looked at each other confused and scared. I put my hand on Rin's shoulder and tried to roll him over so that he wasn't face first in the grass. He was heavier then I though and I began to struggle.**

**"Would someone please help me turn him over?"**

**"He is the enemy! He destroyed our temple! He's killed our families! He deserves to die!**

**With a cry of rage he charged Rin wielding Shima's staff. I jumped up and stopped his downward strike with my own staff. With a grunt of effort I pushed up and spun my staff around hit the butt end of my staff into his stomach. He fell back with a groan of pain. His friends ran forward to help him up, I was still standing looking at them.**

**"You are not going to hurt him!"**

**"Why are you defending him! He's the son of Satan!"**

**"Because he's Rin! He did not choose to be the son of Satan, he's our friend!"**

**"No he's our enemy."**

**Suguro got to his feet and stormed off through the woods. With a final glance his friends went with him. Shiemi was the only one to stay behind. With her help we managed to brace Rin on each side and stumble back to camp. His twin brother was shocked to see us as he helped take care of Rin. He said that he would be okay he just over did it with the sword. He tried to convince me to get some treatment from where the familiar had grabbed me but I just shook him off. The next day we made it back to the school without any other problems.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A<strong>****N: Okay so I wanted Jet to seem sort of arrogant in this and if I got anyone out of character please leave me a review! Thank-you!******

**** ****


	6. Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist! I just own one of the characters and the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I might have lost the last chapter…so I have decided to write it anyway! So R&R!**

* * *

><p>It had been months since any of our friends had talked to us, except for Shiemi; she would still hang around with us and talk. The others usually avoided us or if I was alone would come and call me a demon lover, a constant reminder of Jet.<p>

I was lost in my thoughts as I was walking over to professor Okumura's office, having been summoned. _If they knew about Shion would they act the same way even if he wasn't the son of Satan? _I strode into the room and looked around surprised. Everyone was there, Rin and Shiemi sitting on one side of the room, everyone else on the other. I walked over to Rin feeling nervous, he noticed and wrapped an arm around my waist holding me close. Soon his twin brother walked into the room. He stood behind a desk looking more than a little uncomfortable.

"There have been reports of a 'haunted mansion' which we know to hold a large clan of various lower level demons. Since there is a large number of them we are sending ALL of you. No arguments now go."

With that he walked back out the door he had come in by leaving the group of stunned students to watch him leave. They all looked worriedly around before they left to accomplish the mission as quickly as possible. I watched everyone carefully, seeing fear, anger and confusion written over most of their faces. A let out a soft sigh, this was going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p>"Be quiet demon lover!"<p>

I felt Rin tense up beside me so I placed a hand on his arm telling him it was alright and I didn't mind the name so much. I knew it was a lie but walking through the mansion we couldn't afford for Suguro and Rin to get into a giant fight. I stared up at the numerous portraits on the peeling wall. This mansion was old, incredibly old. We were in a long halfway with windows all along one side; if you looked out of it you could see a large lake and a beautiful grassy field. I longed for the fresh air instead of the musty feel of the air inside the mansion.

Suddenly the familiars became uneasy, Cocoa almost whining beside me. Suddenly the windows broke as a tidal wave rolled through. The familiars vanished as their summoning papers were soaked. The group was slammed against the wall. Cautiously I got to my feet, only to be slammed across the room. My shirt ripped slightly across my side revealing a cut, warm blood dripping from it. I spun quickly facing the seaweed monster. It swayed crazily hitting the walls with its slimy tentacles. Other demons soon joined it attacking the others. A familiar voice was clearly audible over the noise of the room.

"We meet again young prince."

I turned away from the seaweed creature to face Jet. Bad move, the monster grabbed my foot and yanked me up. I fell hitting my head then was raised hanging upside down facing the monster. I grabbed my staff as it fell from its pouch feeling the metal expand. I sliced up breaking the grip the monster had on me then quickly flipping to land on my feet. I barely noticed the sounds of the others fighting around me as I dodged each attack that came at me until an all too familiar voice rang through the hallway. I turned swiftly to see Rin, face first on the floor. His flames were gone and he was bleeding from multiple wounds over his body. A shrieked in fear as I took in Jet, a few feet away a ball of power being created in his hands. I ran forward blindly falling in front of Rin. A burning feeling ran through my body. I screamed, the pain was unbearable but it soon died down. Everything around us was quiet; I could feel the blood leaving my body from multiple injuries. Tears fell down my cheeks stingy in the cuts that were there.

"What did I say the last time we met? You would get burned."

Rin had come to kneel beside me. His breathing came in small gasps and he was shaking with the effort of staying raised on his knee. He wiped a tear away from my cheek and pulled me behind him. I weakly raised my head to see Jet preparing to launch another attack. I clung to Rin, wishing I could say goodbye too Shion, hug my mom one last time… I could hear Jet laughing maniacally as he let it loose. Rin hugged me close as he braced himself but no pain came. We looked up to find all of our friends in front of us. Most were chanting which had made the attack disappear. We stared up shocked at the group. Suguro turned his head slightly to face us, he was frowning.

"Did you think we were just going to let you die? Even though I thought you were the enemy I noticed that I had been wrong when you saved us from that attack just then and now you were prepared to die for Liz."

I faced Rin, he was smiling slightly. _When had he saved them? What attack? What was going on? _I didn't have time to voice my thoughts before Rin rose slightly. His wounds were starting to heal already as he drew his sword flames returning. I tried to stand only to fall to my knees again. _Damn demon blood. _Rin stood almost calm in front of Jet.

"You threatened the life of my friends and those I care about, do you think I would just let you get away fish boy?"

With that he charged Jet. Jet stared completely dumbfounded as he watched him come closer. He barely put up his hands in defence as Rin attacked. His efforts were for nothing as Rin's sword sliced through him. He soon disappeared in a puff of smoke; the other demons soon following by escaping threw the broken window. Rin steadily walked towards me and held me in his arms. Carrying me bridal style I could see Shiemi was also hurt along with Shima and Konekomaru. I winced as Rin jumped through the window causing slight pain to run through me. He apologized and continued walking. I soon couldn't fight the sleep that overcame me as I fainted.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, will she be okay? She's been sleeping for a long time even though she's all better and not bleeding."<p>

I opened my eyes carefully, blinking at the blinding lights above me. I turned to face two familiar faces. I smiled and sat up in bed, my arms were bandaged along with my head, although the bandages were clean and I could not see any blood stains on them. Shion jumped into my arms and my mom sat beside me pulling me into a warm hug and kissing my head. A creaking sound made me turn my attention to the door of the infirmary. Rin walked through it was Suguro and Izumo. I turned and saw Shima, Shiemi and Konekomaru lying in cots next to mine. The others smiled at me then continued to their friends. Rin came and sat next to me, I rested my head on his shoulder happy that everyone was safe and getting along. I was content to stay there forever if I could.

"Hey Rin."

"Mmm yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

He hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head lightly. I snuggled closer watching as Shion played with Nee making everyone laugh. This was going to be a good year, I could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! So it's finally finished! I hope everyone enjoyed the ending and I didn't leave anyone with any questions. Thanks and please R&R!**


End file.
